Blessed are those
by TDWfan
Summary: A Sonic/Star Wars/Doctor Who/Reality story. When I wake up in Star Wars, what do I do? I know I have a gazillion other stories, I just couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

"Blessed are those..."

A star wars/sonic/doctor who/reality crossover.

I ran. I ran so fast I didn't even think I was awake. But I was. They were shooting at me, their lasers just barely missing me. I was only a few hundred yards away from safety. "Oh Lord, give me strength," I prayed silently, still running. I didn't notice as one of the speeders was pulling in front of me, and it cut me off, making me jerk to a sudden stop and fall over. They stood over me, pointing their guns at me. "We warned you time and time again to stop. But you didn't. Now, Master Peter, you are under arrest."

-REWIND-

"One regular summer afternoon, at the age of 14, I was telling others about Jesus online, because he said that we were supposed to preach his good news. Some of the people who were running the site didn't like it, so they banned me once, for an hour. I got back on and continued. They banned me for a day. I got back on after my ban and continued. They banned me for a week. Now just a few minutes ago, I got back on after my week ban, thinking of Paul and how he was locked up and whipped, but he continued. I told some people about Jesus. I got banned for a month. Now, it was pretty late, so frustrated, I brushed my teeth and put my P.J.'s. I hopped in to bed, and blinked. Just blinked. And here I am." I said. I was talking to some men, who were sitting on the opposite side of a table that we were both sitting at. "Where am I?" I asked, looking very confused. "The Calamari Cruiser Independence" Said one of the men. _…A cruise ship? What am I doing here? Although, this does seem familiar… can't quite place it._ "In the room we found you in, there was a strange machine in there that was not one of ours. Do you know what it is?" "No sir, I don't," I said. "Well, we will try to get you back to where ever you came from." Said one of the three men. Then, a beeping noise came from a pocket of one of the men. He took something out, I couldn't tell what, and put it up to his ear. He listen for a few seconds, the put it away. "Men, I have just been informed that Master Qui Gon Jinn and Padawaan Obi Wan Kenobi are back. Excuse, we have to go. We will be back shortly." They left. I waited a few seconds, then it hit me like a truck. "WHAT!" I blurted out.


	2. Sneaking about

Blessed are those Chapter 2.

Don't own Star Wars/Sonic/Doctor Who. Sorry if you want to strangle me for not updating other stories.

"Did you say Qui Gon Jinn? The Qui Gon Jinn? As in, Jedi, lightsaber, that Qui Gon Jinn?" I yelled, practically jumping on the man. "Uh..uh...y-yes..." He replied, shaking. "But...but...That's impossible! It can't happen! No way!... Alright, Dad, come out, funny joke," I said, thinking it was fake. No one came out. "Dad...come on..." I said, but the only reply was the two men behind me breathing. _I must be dreaming._ I thought. _Well, I always loved Star Wars. No need to wake up yet. This could be fun!_ "..uh…uh…you just stay here. We need to escort Master Qui Gon and Obi Wan to the Jedi counsel." One of the two men said. "Can I come?" I said, practically begging." "No. A simple child would just bother the Jedi." They exited, and I just sat down on the chair I was sitting in previously._ This stinks. Of all my dreams, I come to Star Wars, and I can't even see a Jedi!._ _Maybe I can sneak out._ I looked out the door. To my right, a hallway. To my left, more doors, but there was a security camera on the left wall._ I really wish that that wasn't there._ I thought, as I slowly took a few steps out my door. I did a real quick way of deciding which way to go in the hallway (Ennie Meenie Miny Moe) and chose right.

I took off at a jog, since I am fairly athletic. I kept looking down each hallway I passed, until I saw my two interrogators walking down one. I stopped at the corner, trying to be inconspicuous, I they didn't notice me. They turned a corner, and I ran to it. I watched where they were going, following the all the way, until we reached I huge hanger. I saw the ship which was Padme's, although the Jedi did not know that yet, and I saw the two people I started with go over to Qui Gon and Obi Wan! I ran behind some boxes that were pretty close, and listened in on their conversation. "Good afternoon, Master Jinn and Kenobi. How was your trip?" Obi Wan gave the guy a annoyed look. He cleared his throat awkwardly, then continued. "The Masters would like to see you right away. They say it is very important." They started walking away, then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and there was Yoda. "Who are you?" He said in his Yoda voice. My mouth almost dropped, then I realized he was talking to me. "Uh… uh…" I stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Stop. Who you are, I know now. You are from far away. A place where none of us can get to. How you got here, you know not. Nor why you are. But I sense power in you. Come with me, Peter. My mouth almost dropped again. _How did he know my name? I mean, I know this is a dream, but this is wacky!_ I followed, longing to see more. He led me to a pair of doors. "Wait here, you will," Said Yoda. I nodded. He went in. I looked in between the doors, and saw Qui Gon. But what he said, that was cool. "He is the chosen one."


	3. Fast forward

Blessed are those chapter 3 Sorry if this chapter has horrible grammer or spelling. I am using Notepad, because Word doesn't work. Thoughts will be surrounded by **.  
Disclaimer: Dis claimer will self destruct in 5 seconds.

*He must be talking about Anakin!* I thought, really excited. I listened some more. "The force is very strong in him. He might be the one to fufill the prophecy," said Qui Gon. "His future, I can not see. Cloudy, it is. All of our future's, very cloudy," Said Yoda. *Although, I already know what will happen in their futures. Anakin will rebel against the Jedi, become Darth Vader, and the get defeated by his son.* I thought. "Anakin, please, could you wait outside those doors?" Came Qui Gon's voice. It took me a second, but then I realized he meant the doors I was behind. Anakin came through the doors, one smacking me in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, coming over to me. "Ow. No problem." I said, rubbing my nose. "What are you doing here?" Asked Anakin. "Master Yoda told me to wait here," I said, finally looking up at him. He was about twelve years old I would guess. I could never have guessed that this little boy could become the worst threat to a galaxy ever. We chatted for a while. I asked him where he was from, even though I already knew, and we just talked like two friends.

Later, when Qui Gon had come and taken Anakin somewhere, Master Yoda called me in. I stood in the center. "Think you are in a dream, you do," he said to me. "Well yeah," I said. "This couldn't be real. It's immpossible. No offense." "Mmmm," Yoda hummed, closing his eyes. "You think that in a dream, you can't get hurt, do you?" "Well yeah. If you get hurt, you wake up," I told him, almost rolling my eyes. "Then the door would not of hurt you, would it?" He fired back. "Uh...well...hmmmm," I said. "Good point." " I sense the force is strong in you. You would be as powerfull as the boy." "What? Me? A... Jedi? But, that is imm-" I said, just as I started to float into the air. "Noithing is immposible. What is your decision?" Asked Yoda. "...Can I tell you later?" I asked. *I should probblay pray about this.* I thought, thinking it was a little bit like witchcraft, which is a sin. "Five hours, you have," Said Yoda.

After praying in the Jedi counsel Library for a good thirty minutes, I started looking around in the library. After looking down some asiles, I noticed a book sticking out from the rest, partially pulled out. I took it, and noticed it was book marked. I went to that page, and saw that one word was underlined. The word was YOU. I thought that was weird. I noiced that a little further was another book sticking out, that was bookmarked. I opened it the bookmarked page, and there was another two underlined words. They were WILL and BE. I found many other stick out bookmarked books, and eventually, the words formed a sentence. YOU WILL BE MY WITNESSES. *This is no coincidence.* I thought. *I can spread Jesus' name here. Save more people. Living for him.*

I went back to the Jedi temple. "What is your decision?" Asked Yoda. "Yes. I will be trained to be a Jedi." I said. "Good. Very good."

-

-FAST FORWARD-

-

After being trained for a few months, I had learned a few things about this world:  
1. I don't age. I stayed 14 years old, and don't change at all, except for scars.  
2. Time doesn't pass in my world. I learned that the machine they found in the room I was found in could get me back, but no time passed at all.  
3. I was trained to be a Jedi. I was already a knight.

Anyway, this was the day that I was told I could find myself a Padawaan. I did not know where I could find one in this whole galaxy, so I decided to fly solo for a little while. I was being trained alonside Anakin. Qui Gon had already bit the dust, so Obi Wan was training Anakin. Yoda had made me his own little project, so I was being trained by the best.

-

-FAST FORWARD-

-

The republic was falling. The Sith had finally struck out, and although no one else knew it, I knew that about right now, Anakin was slaughtering little children. I was running through the Temple, looking for him. The force was messed up; I could not find him. I made a turn, and ran right in to him. He fell back a little, but quickly recovered. "Anakin! Please stop! The Dark Side is not the right way! The Chancellor only wants you as his puppet! He will throw you away as soon as he is done with you!" I yelled to him. "The Emperor want's what is best for me! He will protect me and my loved ones!" Yelled Anakin. "No he won't! He will m-" I said just as he attacked me with his lightsaber. I just barely whipped mine out and blocked it. He kept pushing me back, until I was almost against a wall. We locked lightsabers, both of us gritting our teeth. "Palpatine doesn't care about Padme!" I said. "He is lying to you!" Anakin backed away, and pushed me back into the wall using the force. I slammed into the wall, and the wall crumbled and fell on me. I was knocked out.

Later Obi Wan had digged me out of the rubble, and woke me up. "Obi Wan! Anakin killed the children!" "I know. Palpatine told the clones to destroy all Jedi. Yoda is going to confront Palpatine, while we need to confront Anakin on Mustafar," Obi Wan told me. "Well we should hurry before something bad happens," I said, thinking out loud. "Honestly, I think it can't get any worse," Oh, you could not be more wrong. Let's go!"

We hitched a ride with Padme, who was also going to Mustafar to find Anakin. Of course, she didn't know, but that doesn't matter. After making it to Mustafar, we watched out a window, and saw her having an argument with Anakin on the planet surface. He seemed to be yelling at her a lot. "Should we use the force to stop him?" I asked Obi Wan. "No. Let's let Padme fix it up," Replied Obi Wan. As soon as he said that, Anakin used the force to lift Padme of the ground by the neck, chocking her. "Stay here," Said Obi Wan. He went over to the exit ramp, took out his light saber, and walked out. I was just by the exit, listening to the conversation. "Put her down Anakin," Said Obi Wan. " I knew it!" Yelled Anakin. He threw Padme off to the side, and took out his light saber. "I kew that Padme betrayed me. And you betrayed me too!" He yelled at Obi Wan. "No Anakin. You betrayed the Jedi," He said, igniting his light saber. "The Emperor wants what is best for my loved ones!" Yelled Anakin, igniting his lightsaber. "Evidently not," Said Obi Wan, glancing over to Padme. Anaking yelled, and charged at Obi Wan. The duked it out, and the started running over to another place. I waited a second, and then ran to Padme.

After getting her into the ship, I ran over to where Obi Wan and Anakin went off to. It took a while, but I eventually found them fighting while they were standing on flying stuff. Obi Wan was up high, and Anakin jumped up to attack. He jumped too high, and Obi Wan took this as an advantage. He swung his light saber at Anakin, and managed to cut off both his legs and one arm. Anakin fell onto the ground, but was just on the edge of the ground and the lava. His coat touched the lava, and istantly ignited. He yelled at Obi Wan, all sorts of hateful things. I picked up his light saber, while Obi Wan mourned. "You were supposed to be the chosen one!" He said, not to Darth Vader, but to Anakin. " I HATE YOU!" Yelled Anakin, screaming in pain. Obi Wan and I walked back to the ship.

We rendezvoused with a ship up in space. There we learned that Padme was dying, but they could get Padme's secret babies before she died. She had twins, one boy and one girl. She named them, but even though I already knew, I was deeply moved. I left out of respect, and met up with Yoda and Obi Wan. We were told that Obi Wan, the boy baby, and I were to go to Tattooine, while the girl was going to another planet. We left after our final goodbyes. Life would not be the same. 


End file.
